Just a Kiss
by paigee.yovkoff
Summary: iPod Challenge no. 13 - Kensi and Deeks - 'Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a touch in the fire burning so bright'. SLIGHT AU!


**Just A Kiss  
>Words: <strong>692**  
>Couple: <strong>Special Agent Kensi Blye and Detective Marty Deeks**  
>TV Show: <strong>NCIS: Los Angeles**  
>Song: <strong>Just a Kiss**  
>Artist: <strong>Lady Antebellum**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Shane Brennan created them, and Lady Antebellum performs the song that those seven lines of lyric belong to.  
><strong>AN: **This is sort of _**AU**_ – like a lot of my stuff lately – so no complaints, please?

…

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight.**_

Cliché was one word for it, that's what she thought, walking slowly hand-in-hand with him towards the door for her apartment after a first date. Everything was so surreal. The man who walked next to her was not one that she ever immagined to have a date with, but all things happened for a reason.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked him quietly, annoyed with her voice for showing how nervous she was, it's not like he'd never been to her house before.  
>"Not tonight," he answered simply, both of them stopping their walk as they stood in front of her apartment door.<p>

She turned to face him, her mis-matched eyes meeting his blue ones. He was searching her eyes, she didn't know what for, but he was definitely searching for something. She decided to move first, slowly removing her hand from his, bringing it to rest on his cheek, cooler than usual from the slight breaze.

She was the one who tilted her head slightly, her eyes flutteirng closed, pressing her lips softly to his.

_**Just a touch in the fire burning so bright.**_

His response was almost automatic, both hands reaching for her face, pulling her closer to him. He pulled away slightly, just to place another kiss on her lips, which she returned to full extent, opening her mouth slightly against his. She worked her mouth against his, matching each kiss with an equal ammount of passion, wrapping her arms around his waist to try and pull her closer to him.

When she felt him nip slightly at her bottom lip, she couldn't hold back a small moan, trying to pull herself even closer to him.

_**I don't want to mess this thing up; I don't want to push to far.**_

He pulled back quickly with a chuckle, "Kensi," he warned as she tried to pull him back in.

She looked at him with narrow eyes, to which he responded to with another slight chuckle.

"No," he told her, letting a smile play on his lips, "I'm not going to go in there with you."  
>"Marty Deeks, I swear to God, if you're-"<br>"I'm not playing around, I'm not going to let you and me go any further than this."

She gave him a look, uncertain of what he meant, to which he replied to with another small smile.

_**Just a shot in the dark that you just might,**_

"I've never seen you so rational before, you're absolutely mad, I swear," she shook her head slightly with a small laugh, trying to hide her dissapoitment.  
>"If I was being rational, I would take you, right here, but I'm not sure your neaighbours would like that very much," he whispered.<br>"Fuck what they think," she said.  
>"I'd rather not," he chuckled.<br>"And I know you have another reason," the woman stated.

_**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life.**_

The man smiled, "because I don't want to mess this up, and also, I've been waiting for you, for quite a while, I'm not going to drop, just like that, okay?"  
>"I guess," she smiled in reply, "but one day, I will get my way with you, understood?"<br>"I know you will."

_**So baby I'm alright.**_

He ran his thumb softly down her cheek, a small smile still at his lips. She was staring at him, waiting for him to say something.

"I'll be here, tomorrow at 0800, with two coffees and some sort of sugar," he told her.  
>"Yes you will, like you are every morning," she laughed quietly.<p>

_**Just a kiss goodnight.**_

He placed another soft kiss on her lips, holding it for a second, before pulling away.

"Goodnight Kensi," he whispered.  
>"Goodnight Marty."<p>

He dropped a small kiss on her forehead, looking at her once more with a small smile, before walking slowly back to where his car sat idly in front of her house. As he drove away, she smiled, slowly closing the front door behind her, waiting anxiously for the next morning to come.

Cliché, she still believed it to be that exactly.

…

_So, there is number two for tonight, and now it's nearly half-past-one IN THE MORNING! Gonna be tired tomorrow, but my writing high continues : )_

_This was another one of those drabble sort of things, and I'd say it counts as a song-fic, yes, yes it does. I'm already planning a sequel for this – a rated m one ; ) – and I don't know when I'll start writing it._

_Hm, wonder how much more I can get out of tonight/this morning?_

_Thankyou!_

_Review?_

_Tumblr:_ _.com/_

_Twitter:_ _/#!/paigeyovkoff_


End file.
